


Dudas

by Ekhi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su fe, lo que parecía inquebrantable, comenzaba a presentar pequeñas fisuras</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudas

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes de esta serie me pertenece. No saco beneficio alguno de este relato excepto el mero entretenimiento fruto de su escritura allá por el 2009 (publicado entonces en fanfiction)  
> Contiene spoilers hasta el capítulo 4x16.

**_"Tengo preguntas, tengo dudas. Ya no sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal"_ **

Jamás.

Siglos enteros a sus espaldas y jamás había experimentado eso. Decenas de misiones cumplidas y en ninguna lo había percibido. Momentos críticos en los que todo podía haber terminado y aun así, nunca… Jamás se había sentido así, hasta ahora. ¿Por qué?

Había razones, motivos más que suficientes por los que sentirse así. Pero esas motivaciones eran humanas, no celestiales, angelicales o demoníacas.

Su fe, que había sido su pilar fundamental todo el tiempo, su base, su razón de existencia... Lo que parecía _inquebrantable_ comenzaba a presentar pequeñas fisuras, no muy importantes pero ahí estaban, a la espera de más a las que unirse y acabar con todo.

_¿Por qué?_

Creía tener la respuesta al por qué temporal. La situación era especial, apocalíptica para ser exactos, el fin estaba más cercano que nunca. Por ello caminaban entre los mortales, la creación de su padre.

Una cosa era observarlos al margen de sus vidas, mantener las distancias, permanecer ahí. Y otro muy diferente era interactuar con ellos y su humanidad.

A él se le había encomendado sacar a uno de ellos de la Perdición. No a uno cualquiera, lo que habría resultado más sencillo. No, lo había sacado a él, a Dean Winchester. Y a cada día que pasaba, a cada noche que velaba sus sueños desapacibles, sabía que su por qué era él, ese mortal.

Lo desconcertaba continuamente. Cuando creía haber entendido el engranaje de sus motivaciones, hacía, decía algo o simplemente lo miraba y desbarataba su última teoría sobre él.

El ser humano es un rompecabezas cuyas piezas, que encajaban previamente, cambian de forma con el tiempo, reajustándose el puzzle entero para volver a quebrarse de nuevo adoptando una nueva combinación.

Y el mayor de los Winchester parecía un puzzle condenado a quebrarse una y otra vez, dejando a su paso pequeños pedazos que no recuperaba, que se quedaban atrás. Nada bueno, en absoluto.

_Dudar._

Prohibido, castigado, perseguido, condenado.

Era lo que él estaba haciendo, sentado en ese sillón, velando por él una vez más.

No se había percatado con la suficiente premura de lo que estaba pasando en esa sala, que los gritos ya no eran los de Alastair bajo las manos de Dean, si no al contrario. No había llegado a tiempo de ahorrarle más golpes y un nuevo viaje al hospital más cercano. Y no, no había podido evitar que esa culpabilidad, esa amargura, esa necesidad de recibir un castigo por lo ocurrido en el infierno fuera a más adueñándose de la mirada verdosa del cazador. Quebrándose una vez más.

 _Dudar_ , _sentir_. Siempre se había preguntado como sería y ya comenzaba a tener una ligera idea de ello.

Sentado en ese sillón, observando el gotero del suero conectado al brazo de Dean, al mortal sobre el que descansaba el destino de toda la humanidad sumido en la culpa, sintió el mismo miedo que él, que cualquier mortal.

Caer… Parecía algo tan remoto… Sólo era cuestión de asomarse un poco más en ese mar de dudas y se convertiría en otro puzzle más. Lo sabía.

_"Supongo que no soy la clase de hijo que nuestros padres querían que fuera"_

Él creía lo mismo de sí mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por tu tiempo!


End file.
